youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ch3Thailand
Ch3Thailand, formerly known as Channel 3 (Thai: สถานีโทรทัศน์ไทยทีวีสีช่อง 3), is a Thai free to air television network that was launched on March 26, 1970 as Thailand's first commercial television station. Its broadcasting centre is located on Maleenond Towers, Khlong Toei, Bangkok. History Channel 3 (Ch3Thailand) was officially launched March 26, 1970 at 10:00am Bangkok time by Prime Minister of Thailand Thanom Kittikachorn. This broadcast area was only limited to the Bangkok Metropolitan Area during its early years. On January 1, 1985 it launched its first teletext service known as Infonet. On January 1, 1987 started to air in stereo and, during the 1990s, its stereo broadcast was introduced into its VHF free-to-air station nationwide. TV3 was also experimenting with bilingual transmission using a second audio track in the 1990s. During its early years, Channel 3's airtime laster 6-hour, broadcasting from 4:00pm to 10:00pm, and later expanded towards the midday hours and mornings. For a short period of time, it started broadcasting 24 hours a day in 1997, but stopped due to the 1997 Asian financial crisis. The network could only resume its 24-hour airtime again on January 1, 2005. On January 1, 2001 Channel 3 was the first station in Thailand to broadcast a 3D-movie. The movie, Jaws 3, required the viewers to have a pair of anaglyph glasses that can either be bought from certain stores partnered with the network for the event or attained from elsewhere. They also have an music channel named "Ch3Thailand Music". Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 10, 2015 *2 million subscribers: October 3, 2016 *3 million subscribers: January 28, 2017 *4 million subscribers: July 1, 2017 *5 million subscribers: November 4, 2017 *6 million subscribers: February 22, 2018 *7 million subscribers: March 14, 2018 *8 million subscribers: April 3, 2018 *9 million subscribers: May 12, 2018 *10 million subscribers: July 7, 2018 *11 million subscribers: August 17, 2018 *12 million subscribers: September 28, 2018 *13 million subscribers: November 13, 2018 *14 million subscribers: January 1, 2019 *15 million subscribers: February 13, 2019 *16 million subscribers: March 23, 2019 *17 million subscribers: April 30, 2019 *18 million subscribers: June 24, 2019 *19 million subscribers: September 1, 2019 *20 million subscribers: November 25, 2019 *21 million subscribers: January 22, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: December 13, 2015 *2 billion views: May 20, 2016 *3 billion views: October 15, 2016 *4 billion views: January 10, 2017 *5 billion views: March 29, 2017 *6 billion views: June 9, 2017 *7 billion views: October 18, 2017 *8 billion views: March 3, 2018 *9 billion views: April 11, 2018 *10 billion views: October 13, 2018 *11 billion views: January 12, 2019 *12 billion views: March 22, 2019 *13 billion views: June 13, 2019 *14 billion views: October 22, 2019 *15 billion views: January 10, 2020 This page was created on March 1, 2019 by ITurkishmapping. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Thai YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views